Farewell For Now
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: (A request by Seth Kirkland-Jones) West Virginia and Maryland first met during the Civil War in 1863, much to Virginia's disliking. After over 100 years of being friends, it's time that they get together, no? (WARNING: Yaoi. )


**A/N: This is for Seth Kirkland-Jones, who I hope enjoys this. It starts with a flashback, so when the text looks **_**like this, **_**it is a thought. And in case any of you don't know, Marisa Kirisame is a character from **_**Touhou Project**_**. Now I will shut up while you guys get to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own West Virginia and Maryland!**

**Featured Characters:**

**Jared Courtland = West Virginia**

**Devin Beishline = Maryland**

**Virginia = Rachael Thaw**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_**I can't believe I really did that!' **__thought West Virginia as he continued to run through the dense woods. He wanted to get far away from the large house before Virginia came looking for him, which she was bound to do._

_The adolescent state had had enough with slavery, and declared that he was becoming his own state from his older sister during lunch. To say the least, she was NOT happy. So now he tried to keep a constant pace as he dodged large tree roots and rocks in the fading daylight. _

_Faintly, he heard his name being shouted, no doubt by Virginia. But he was too far away for her to reach him any time soon. He felt a wave of pressure go through him, the feeling that a state or country would get as they crossed a boarder. That was when he finally slowed to a jog, and then stopped completely._

_Panting, he looked at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. It was likely he was in D.C. or Maryland. He shuddered at the thought of Maryland. The neutral state was cold and very strong, according to Virginia and the other Confederate states. West Virginia himself had never met the guy, he only caught a glance of him before the war started._

"_Hello there," greeted a voice from behind him. In surprise, he whirled around to see a friendly-looking man, appearing to be around his age. He wore a Union uniform, a red flag that he was no southerner._

_West Virginia straightened and returned the greeting. Then with uncertainty, he asked, "Do I know you? You seem familiar."_

_The man gave a slight smile with his dry, cracked lips, "Why, yes. Do not tell me you cannot recognize me, West Virginia. I am Maryland!"_

_West Virginia's eyes grew wide. This, seemingly friendly young man was Maryland?! The Maryland that managed to kill many of his sister's soldiers during the Battle of Antietam?! _

_Maryland gazed at him apologetically, "You do realize that I must capture you, correct? You are a Confederate after all."_

_That brought West Virginia out of his shocked stupor, "Listen, I am declaring my independence from my sister and becoming my own state. When I accomplish that, I shall be joining the Union. I am on the same side as you."_

"_Ah, I see. But you have yet to reach that goal, so I do have to capture you, according to my boss." Maryland stated. But at West Virginia's expression, he added, "Or I could simply return you to Virginia."_

_Deciding that that was better than being in a jail or something like that, West Virginia agreed. When he and Maryland arrived back at Virginia's house, she literally tackled crushed him in an embrace. She had always been strong for a woman. West Virginia swore he could feel her corset due to the closeness._

"_Heavens to Betsy, where did you get off to? Do you realize how furious I am?!" she asked. Typical Virginia, she goes from one emotion to another like dirt turning to mud. Then she looked up, acknowledging Maryland's presence._

"_YOU! Who do you think you are, corrupting my little brother?! What ideas have you lodged in his head?! No wonder he is going on about wanting to be a Union state! You are a hypocrite, you know! Fighting against slavery when you have slaves yourself!" Virginia spat angrily. _

_Maryland glared at her, "For your information, this is the first time I've ever actually spoken to him. I have not 'lodged ideas in his head' as you may think. And I do not appreciate your calling me a hypocrite. It is my residents who keep slaves, not me. And I have full intentions on eliminating that once the North wins."_

_Before Virginia could retort, Maryland turned and started away at a fast pace. He glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with West Virginia._

"_When you are free from her, I do hope we become good friends! Farewell for now, West Virginia!" with that, Maryland began to run at full speed, becoming little more than a dot within minutes._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look, Jared! Bet you can't do this, can you?" Devin boasted as he swung upside-down from the thick branch of a tree. Jared simply watched him with a toothless smile. But he wasn't really paying attention to the other's words. He was busy focusing on the milky skin of Devin's thighs, since they were bare in the late spring heat.

Suddenly, the brunette swung a bit too far, and he fell head-first to the ground.

After a moment of surprise, Jared knelt down and helped the other state into a sitting position and checked for injuries. He looked worriedly at what seemed to be a rock that was imbedded in the Marylander's upper left arm. Fortunately, that was the only seemingly serious wound other than a few scrapes and possible bruises.

"Ow…" Devin sniffed. When Jared looked at his face, he could see that the other was fighting the tears that were determined to fall.

"C'mon, let's get you inside. Gotta get you patched up." Jared said, standing and holding out a hand that Devin gratefully took.

Once inside, Jared asked Harrison, Devin's butler, to get the first aid kit and a few damp towels for him. The male servant nodded and went to do so.

After settling Devin on a chair in the dining room, Harrison returned with the needed items. Jared gave him a glance of gratitude and the butler went back to his own business.

Turning back to Devin he said, "I'm going to have to get that rock out of your arm first. Are you ready?"

Devin nodded, giving him an _"I'm strong enough" _look.

In a quick movement, Jared yanked out the rock, which wasn't that big, and pressed a towel to the wound. Devin hissed in pain, biting his lip almost hard enough for blood to be drawn. Jared slowly moved the towel to see the wound.

"It's not as bad as I thought, but it is a bit deep. I'll have to use the hydrogen peroxide in order to clean it, okay?" Jared informed the other. Once again, Devin nodded.

Carefully, he poured some of the liquid from a black bottle onto the towel, and proceeded to dab it on the wound.

Devin winced, "Jeez, that stuff always stings."

"It's better than rubbing alcohol. Now _that _stuff burns like crazy." Jared said, remembering the time that Virginia had gotten the two mixed up after he'd cut his leg badly. Yes, he still had a good relationship with his sister, but he never trusted her with medical assistance again!

Yet, at that, Devin chuckled. Jared smiled softly at the sweet sound of it. There was always a hint of melody in the brunette's laughter that Jared couldn't help but love. Heck, he loved Devin in general, and couldn't see how so many humans in America claimed to hate him. Did they forget the whole Antietam thing that pretty much saved D.C.'s butt?

"Hey, I think it's okay to stop now." Devin said, tapping the top of Jared's head to gain his attention.

The West Virginian blushed in embarrassment and removed the now pink-tinted towel, setting it down somewhere nearby. He then set to bandaging it securely, and went on to clean the few other cuts the other male had received.

After about twenty minutes, the job was finally done. Devin stood up, no longer tearful, and gazed at his cosplay ruefully.

"It took me a whole week to make this Marisa Kirisame outfit, and now it's torn up at the hems." He mumbled. Jared patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure you can fix it." The blonde assured him.

Devin smiled brightly at him, "You're right, I can."

He then hugged Jared without warning, "You're so nice, Jared! First helping me get better, and then cheering me up! I'm so glad we're friends!"

Ignoring the sting in his heart at the word _'friends', _Jared decided to enjoy the embrace. He closed his eyes, catching the scent of the eastern state that was indescribably entrancing. It was that of the various spices that Devin always used in his cooking, and an odd metallic-ness that Jared could not explain. He loved it.

"Um, this is a really long hug, and you're kinda squeezing me." Devin said after a few minutes. Embarrassed once more, Jared released the Marylander.

Devin had a slight blush and looked at the taller male with a fake pout, "I didn't say that I didn't like it."

"Wh-what?!" Jared asked, caught in his surprise. Normally, he wouldn't respond in such a way.

"I said I liked it. And I think you did, too. Because," Devin said, rising to his tip-toes in order to be closer to eye-level, "You're blushing, Jared."

However, the brunette then lost his balance and stumbled foreword, and…their lips met.

Jared's eyes widened, but then slowly closed. Only when Devin clutched at his shirt did he pull away. When he did, Devin had a hurt look in his dark brown eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jared! I wasn't thinking, and you're just so nice, and I-" the shorter male was cut off when Jared suddenly kissed him. When he stopped, Devin blinked a few times.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Jared said with a slight smile, purposely using Devin's words against him. In all honesty, his heart was pounding. And he was sure that Devin was having the same problem.

They stared at each other for few moments, completely silent. Then Devin burst out in tears.

Taken by surprise, yet again, Jared used one hand to tilt the other male's face up by the chin, only to see that Devin was _laughing._

"Uh, I'm confused here, are you laughing or are you crying?" the West Virginian asked, confused.

"Both! I'm just so happy, I thought you were gonna hate me like your sister!" Devin said, wiping away his tears. He sounded extremely relieved.

Jared quirked an eyebrow, "Why on Earth would I hate you just because of a kiss? Even if I didn't like it, and I'm not saying that, I would probably try to act as though it didn't happen."

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" Devin asked rhetorically, seeming to have calmed down from the laughing/crying fit.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Jared unconsciously scratched the back of his neck, "So, what does this make us now?"

"What do you want us to be?" Devin asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Well, I think we can both agree that our feelings towards each other are…stronger than a mere friendship. So…I guess that means we're together. If that sounds right to you." The blonde said.

Devin nodded in agreement, "Sounds great to me."

"Hey, can we, uh, ya know, kiss again? I really like it." Jared asked, hoping that the response would be positive. He really did like those lips that were now softer than any woman's, despite having once been dry and chapped long ago.

"Though I like it, too, I have to say no. No more kisses until our first date." Devin replied, moving his right index finger in a 'no-no' motion.

Accepting the answer, Jared sighed and agreed with him. It was reasonable, after all. Even though he didn't like it all that much. At the sound of chiming, without a shadow of a doubt coming from the old grandfather clock somewhere within the house, he realized how late it was.

"Crap, I have to get back home. Virginia has been calling my house every night at the same time for four days now. I'm pretty sure she's on her time of the month, and if I'm not there to answer, she'll flip." Jared explained, grabbing his coat.

After fake pouting, Devin smiled and said, "That's alright. Go on home and deal with the crazy woman, but you better not forget about me!"

"How can I? It's not easy to forget over one-hundred years of being around you." Jared replied as he made his way towards the door.

He was soon outside in the fading light of afternoon. It reminded him of the day when he first met Devin during the Civil War. And as he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with the Marylander.

"When I am free from her calls, I'll make sure we have that date as soon as possible! Farewell for now, Maryland!" with that, he got inside of his car and started the engine. As he drove away to the point that Devin's house looked like a dot, he could still spot the brunette waving in his mirrors.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
